KinkComm Fill:G1  Sludge x Ratchet
by WriterAnon95
Summary: Oedipus complex, size kink, sticky sex.  Sludge is always called stupid by EVERYONE else on the Ark.  Mama Ratchet is the only one who listens to Sludge...


Universe:G1

Characters: Sludge/Ratchet

Rating: Mature/NC17

Warning: Mommy kink

Disclaimer: Not mine, however much I wish. :)

* * *

><p>"<em>Seriously mech? That was SLUDGE stupid, right there. You couldn't get any dumber!"<em>

Sludge stopped in his tracks outside the rec room, body stilling at the unfamiliar voice clearly railing out another mech, before sagging against the wall.

It wasn't fair! Sure, he wasn't smart like Swoop, or Slag, or Snarl or even Grimlock, but he wasn't stupid!

He turned away from the rec room door and ran to the first bot he could think of that wouldn't call him stupid.

Mama Ratchet.

Ratchet and Wheeljack had been dubbed 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' from the moment the Dinobots understood the concept, much to their chagrin, and nothing had been able to dissuade them from using the terms loudly and frequently in front of their human friends.

Who predictably found it hilarious.

Ratchet was calibrating Ironhide's knee joints when Sludge burst through the Medbay doors with an unhappy bellow.

"Mama! Me Sludge need you!"

Ratchet jerked at the loud sound, jostling something in Ironhide's knee that made HIM yell and jerk which knocked Ratchet's hand and the tool in it. The tool flew through the air and hit Sludge dead center between his optics and his hand clapped against the spot so hard he knocked himself off his own feet.

"Sludge! What the slag!"

"Me Sludge not him SLAG, me Sludge SLUDGE! Me Sludge need Mama Ratchet!"

Ironhide had recovered and was trying to hold in his laughter, giving a helpless look at the glare Ratchet fixed on him.

Ratchet was fighting the urge to drag his hands down his face and put on his 'this is me being patient' voice.

"First Aid, please finish Ironhide's knee joint. Come on Sludge, let's go somewhere else."

First Aid and Ironhide were still holding in snickers as Ratchet helpe Sludge up and guided the large dinobot out the Medbay doors and down the corridor.

"Me Sludge need Mama Ratchet. Other bots call Sludge stupid, Sludge not stupid, is Sludge?"

Ratchet keyed open his room and tugged Sludge inside.

"You aren't _stupid_ Sludge. You just learn things a little slower than your brothers, no shame in that."

"But me Sludge hear other bots call Sludge stupid! Sludge sad. Sludge mad! Sludge not like feel this way."

Ratchet pulled Sludge to sit down on his couch and clambered into the larger bot's lap to pat his helm.

"I'm sorry Sludge, I really am."

For a second, tears came into Sludge's optics before he shook them away.

"Mama not think Sludge stupid?"

Ratchet sighed before cuddling the large helm to his chest.

"No Sludge, I don't think you're stupid. I love you just as you are."

He went to kiss the broad cheek, but Sludge turned and pressed them mouth to mouth instead.

"Mama Ratchet only one who not laugh at Sludge. Sludge love mama more than even him Grimlock do, even more than Daddy Wheeljack."

His large hands cupped Ratchet's back and pulled the medic close, pressing his face into the glass of the ambulance's chassis. He nuzzled his face into Ratchet's chest, heavy, heated vents warming plating and cables more and more with each passing moment.

The medic stroked the black helm, paying special attention to the short black audio horns, and murmured quiet reassurances into the air.

"I love you as well Sludge. Don't you let what those bad bots say get to you, they're all idiots for not being nice to you."

Sludge's glossa flicked out and wet his lips, catching Ratchet's chassis in the process. Ratchet stifled a gasp, a minute shudder ruthlessly repressed, but made no move to get away from the dinobot's face. Sludge nuzzled harder, his large hands slipping down until they covered the cherry red aft completely, and pressed Ratchet closer, his vents hitting sensitive metal and seams with every exhalation.

"Mama only one who loves Sludge… Only Mama make Sludge feel good."

Ratchet placed tender kisses all over Sludge's helm and face, lingering just a little longer then before when he reached the warm metal lips.

"Mama loves you too Sludge, so much."

Sludge kissed Ratchet back, one hand coming up to cradle his helm while the other stroked from neck to aft. A soft moan escaped the medic as they moved their lips together languorously.

"Would you like me to show you something special Sludge? Something that will just be between you and Mama?"

Sludge's optics were dim, but he nodded inbetween gentle kisses. Ratchet gave him a few more before moving away and shoving his small table out of the way.

He finally sat on the couch, knees raised and slightly spread, and beckoned the dinobot over. Sludge moved to sit beside Ratchet, but was grasped firmly and maneuvered until he was on his knees directly in front of the medic, their pelvic plates almost touching.

"You Mama let me Sludge have interface? Me Sludge only have one time with him Grimlock. Him Grimlock hurt me Sludge…"

Ratchet made a shushing noise, smoothing his hand over a large arm, and scooted forward to press their interface panels together. A 'whumpf' of air was forced from momentarily stalled vents and Sludge's hands trembled from where they were pressed to either side of Ratchet's body.

He stroked Sludge's abdomen, trailing fingers along seams and overlapping armor plates, reaching lower and lower with each light touch.

"I promise Sludge, no one will hurt you in here. Just you and Mama."

He stroked the seams on the interface panel.

"Can you open up for Mama Sludge? I'd love to see you here, I'll bet it's as big and beautiful as the rest of you."

Sludge whimpered, drinking in the praise eagerly as his panel snikked open and his cord fell out between their bodies. Ratchet vented deeply as he transferred his touches to the thick cable, stroking slowly and firmly as Sludge made inarticulate noises of pleasure.

"Would you like to be inside Mama, Sludge?"

Somewhere in his hazed processor Sludge found his ability to speak, optics still fixated on each movement Ratchet made, every touch to his slowly rising cord.

"Sludge want Mama. Mama never say bad things about me Sludge. Always nice, always good. Sludge want _Love_ Mama, only be for Mama."

Ratchet's vents hitched, hands stilling for a moment, then he leaned forward to press kisses to the nearly fully ridged cord. Sludge's moan echoed through the room, vibrating his body with its intensity. He carefully reached between them to touch a fingertip to the cherry red interface panel, the heated metal whooshing aside instantly to reveal a slick port.

"You're going to have to be careful, Sludge, so you don't hurt Mama with your beautiful cord. Can you be careful with Mama Sludge?"

The large mech nodded, circling a fingertip around the dripping port before lightly pushing inside. Ratchet hummed in pleasure as he wiggled, trying to help Sludge stretch his port for the main event. The finger thrusting in and out of him in a measured rhythm and Ratchet grasped it and pushed it further in each time.

Sludge bowed his body to press kisses over Ratchet's face before pulling his hand away and settling on his hands and knees. He pressed his face to the white chassis and rubbed back and forth, rocking the medic's smaller body with the force of his nuzzles before licking along the inside of Ratchet's leg from pede to port.

"Oh Sludge, Mama wants you to lick there again, please!"

Ratchet scooted to the very edge of the couch and leaned back slightly, optics never leaving Sludge's glossa. He tilted his pelvic plate into each swipe over his port, the slight bump of overlapping metal plating rubbing against the sensor node at the top of the array. Flashes of pleasure bolted through him as he rocked against the slick glossa before it pressed inside his dripping opening.

The glossa was much thicker then Sludge's finger had been, and Ratchet arched as it wiggled inside of him. Tilting from side to side, twisting and curling before pulling out to swipe over the surface and start again. Sludge pushed and wiggled the whole appendage inside until his denta were lightly grazing the red metal.

"Sludge – Ahhhh, oh Sludge… Hmmmm, Mama needs you to let her overload, can you do that for Mama?"

Sludge's nod rocked Ratchet back and forth, still impaled by the large glossa, and he keened. He reached down and slipped two fingers between Sludge's mouth and her array and pressed the tips to her sensor node. His port clamped down on the dinobot as he tensed in overload.

"Sludge, Mama wants your beautiful cord in my port. Wouldn't you like that Sludge?"

The glossa was withdrawn and Sludge pressed into a kiss before moving to press their pelvic plates close. Ratchet drew a gentle hand over the cord before guiding it to the apex of his thighs, sighing in pleasure as Sludge took the hint and pressed slowly into the waiting port.

Even stretched as it was Sludge was a tight fit. He petted Ratchet, reacting to each and every murmured word of praise for his patience with shy little smiles and soft kisses to the tip of his chevron.

When he finally started to move it was bliss. Sludge trembled with both pleasure and happiness that his Mama would think him good enough to share interface with. His movements grew stronger with Ratchet's encouragement until it was all he could do to reign himself in.

"Oh yes Sludge, just like that. Do Mama harder!"

Sludge gave in, hips pistoning, and threw his head back with a roar of pleasure. His hands pressed on either side of Ratchet as he rocked the whole couch with each thrust.

"Mama so good! Sludge love Mama!"

Ratchet clutched Sludge's chest as he was slammed into again and again.

"Please Sludge! Mama wants you to overload in my port!"

The dinobot growled, his rhythm hitching before it stalled with a servo curling bang, overload racing through both of them with such a fierce intensity that they both lay gasping for nearly a breem afterward.

Finally Sludge shakily picked himself up and pulled out of Ratchet, both of them wincing a bit at the soreness that was present. He picked the medic up and cradled him against still warm chest plating, reclining in the same couch they'd just interfaced on.

"Sludge do good?"

Ratchet lifted his head wearily to look the dinobot in the face, stroking his flushed cheek in a loving motion.

"Sludge did wonderfully. You make sure to come to Mama whenever those mean bots call you names."


End file.
